Only You
by mynameisbrooke
Summary: I love her. I would love to be her girlfriend. Lilly/Miley Liley
1. Kisses

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! My name is Brooke and this is my first fan fiction account. I love reading and writing. I have so many stories and I needed a place to express my feelings and thoughts. I love Hannah Montana. I also just adore the pairing Liley (Lilly/Miley). Please don't be rude of my couple choice; I feel the passion between them is beautiful. But sadly Liley well never happen on Disney Channel because Disney Channel is very stupid for not pairing the same sex together. I don't have much time between my work and such so I will try to update and make the chapters long for you guys. So enjoy!

-Brooke-

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own! But I don't so learn it, live it, accept it!

Only You

**By: Brooke McKenzie (mynameisbrooke)**

The thing I love about feelings is nobody has to know. It's fabulous that I can think about anything I want and know one can stop me. It's just fabulous. Ha Ha. I just adore thinking about the world _fabulous_. Life is like string cheese. It can twist, bend, twirl, and most defiantly rip. I guess my life is a piece of string cheese, which is dangly and can rip any second of the day. Wow. I'm a lucky duckling. Aren't I?

I laid back on my bed letting out a smooth sigh knowing it was Friday and I finished my homework and I had no upcoming test or projects to prepare for. My phone let out a cheerful ring. Knowing the ring tone I knew it was _her_. I pulled myself up and scrambled over to my nightstand and grasped onto it. It _was_ her calling! I flipped my cell phone open and pulled it to my right ear.

"Hello?" I asked cheerfully and happily. I sat back and waited for a response.

"Hey it's me" My best friend Lilly Tresccott or as I said before the girl I'm in love with smoothly said. I could picture her in her bedroom. Her bedroom would be a mess and she would be lying on her bed with her head dangling of the edge and she would be chewing a nutty goodness bar.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked feeling my armpits blistering out with sweat beads. Ugh! Why did I always get so nervous when I speak her? I could feel oil build up in my blob of brown hair and I would have to wash it soon. I swallowed hard and tried to make sure my voice was smooth and clear. I adjusted myself on my bed in a position, which was comfortable for me. It was going to be a long chat. I could already tell.

"Nothing much, want to do something tonight?" Lilly asked me. I could feel myself grinning. My stomach did a tumble and I gave it a 10.

"Sure, want to sleepover?" I asked not even asking my dad. Who cares? Lilly might sleepover! Ah! She always sleepovers and I love when she sleepovers I get to admire her in her PJs which she looks cute in. I already started to think what we were going to do. Movie? Popcorn? Make cookies? I love her. I mean I freaking love! She is so beautiful and pretty and I want her. Really bad.

"Sure, ask your dad first" She said. Aw! She wants permission! She cares about my family and if they know or not.

"Hold on" I said and then put the phone down. Of course Daddy said "Okay". "You can sleepover" I replied happily. I could hear the joy in my voice. It came from my vocal chords. I could her Lilly's voice yell to her Mother asking if she can spend the night. I heard her Mothers voice say "Yes". I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, I can, I'll be over in 15 minutes, Peace" Lilly said.

"Peace" I gladly said and then hung up. I slammed the phone down and stood up and I started to jump and cheer. The love of my life is coming over! I mean she like always comes over but the passion I feel when I close near her. It's like I'm in a dream. But this dream is coming reality. I always wonder what she would say if I told her my feelings. I tried to forget and stood up. I took a peek at my outfit. I wore a pair of skinny dark jeans matched with a gray and white striped long sleeve top matched with no shoes. I needed to get into my cutest PJS. Which are the teddy bear ones.

My teddy bear PJS are _adorable_. They pants have teddy bears that are holding multicolored balloons! There also sky blue in the back round. The top is a tank top that has a giant teddy bear on it and says "I want a hug". It's white and it's super cute. Lilly loves them she always ask to borrow them. But _I_ was wearing them tonight. To impress.

I quickly put them on and slipped into my blue slippers. Then it was time to much my bedroom "Sleepover" way. I pulled the mattress of my bed and laid it on the floor and piled about 20 pillows on it and some blankets. It was right in front of the TV. I got out nail polish, magazines, and everything else we usually do when we get bored at our sleepovers. But we really don't get bored.

15 minutes later a slim blonde figure was in my room reading some skater magazine. She looked extra hot when her eyes were used for something else. I knew I shouldn't stare at her. But I couldn't help myself. She was so…so…._so _perfect! She looked over at me and sighed. "So, want to watch a movie?'" Lilly asked me putting the magazine on the shelf and standing up.

"Sure" I said standing up and matching my way to the DVD shelf.

"Wait, I brought a movie" Lilly said taking a case of her over-night bag. I looked at her with a smile.

"Cool" I said through my teeth nervously twirling my brown locks. Lilly looked perfect. Her hair was not brushed but it laid back behind her shoulders in a cute way. Her outfit was calm yet cute. She wore her adorable yellow PJS pants matched with an over-sized t-shirt that was room some zoo.

Lilly pulled up some chick flick and then dropped it. "Oh my god, I forget to tell you!" She screamed.

I smiled. "Tell me what?" I asked her. I froze for a second. Then she leaned over and cupped her hands around my ear. I could smell her lemonade flavor gum she chewing.

"Paul Stetson asked me out!" She perked loudly.

For a second I thought I couldn't breath. Then it felt like my heart stopped. Tears welled onto my eyes. I turned away from her. "Oh cool, what did you say?" I asked. My voice was all scratchy. I opened a magazine and pretended to read it.

"Ha Ha, of course I said yes" Lilly said in a "duh" like tone which made me shiver. She grinned wide. "We are going out next week! We are going to some fancy place to eat" Lilly said sitting down. Lilly smile faded. "Are you okay?" Lilly asked me.

I turned and looked at her. The tears were already down my face. "I'm fine" I mumbled.

"Miley, why are you crying?" Lilly asked sort of annoyed which made me cry harder. Lilly looked down and suddenly knew. She leaned over and looked me in the eye. "Your jealous" She said sharply.

"I'm not" I stated and then my lips touched her lips. I couldn't believe it. I pulled back. Lilly's face was pale.

**Authors Note:**I will update soon!


	2. Speaking The Truth

Authors Note: Thanks for much for the reviews

**Authors Note: **Thanks for much for the reviews! I just had to update! So, here is the next chapter. A bit dramatic and tearful! During the point I actually started to cry, yeah it's true. Well, I will stop blabbing and type the story. Also sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own! But I don't so learn it, live it, accept it!

Only You

**By: Brooke McKenzie (mynameisbrooke)**

Lilly blinked a few times and her mouth was open, but nothing came out. I gulped down nervously. _Did I screw up?! _I thought as Lilly twirled her hair nervously. "I'm sorry," I quietly said focusing on the floor. I watched Lilly push her blonde hair behind her ear quickly and bite her lower-lip.

"It's okay," She softly said and then she leaned into _me_. Her lips touched mine again and then the soft kiss turned into a slow make-out. Lilly placed her hands on my hips and swayed a little. Her tongue poked into my mouth and my tongue followed with hers. It felt like I was in heaven.

Then I pulled back and smiled. She smiled back. I placed my hands on Lilly's waist and pulled her close to me. I took her hand and climbed onto my bed with her. I laid back on my pillow and Lilly went right next to me. She curled up next to me and I put my arms around her body pulling her closer.

"I love you Lilly," I said as tears started to flow out.

"I have always loved you" Lilly said as her tears came out. I kissed her. She smiled. "Miley, your perfect and I was always afraid to tell how I feel and I always wanted you" Lilly said smirking.

"What about Paul?" I said a bit annoyed.

Lilly smile faded. "Forget him" Lilly said. "I have you and you are mine" Lilly sang. I smiled and gave her a quick hug. I felt safe with her.

"Nobody will change that," I said curling up closer to her. I sighed. I got my wish. It came quick. Wow. Life is pretty fast. "But isn't this wrong? Girl on Girl love?" I asked her.

Lilly sighed and pulled me closer. "Sweetie, Love is love. In all forms" Lilly said smiling and playing with my brown curls. Lilly smiled sweetly and I grinned harder. "What time is it?" Lilly asked me.

"9:20" I said looking at my watch. "What do you want to do?" I asked my new girlfriend playing with her hands.

Lilly eyes sparkled. "Want to watch a movie downstairs?" Lilly asked me.

My smile faded a little. "Lil, My Daddy is home and I think we should wait to tell him," I said trying not frown.

Lilly smiled. "Okay. We will hang out here for a few" Lilly said. "Also, I don't think my mom will not be too pleased" Lilly said looking at the blanket. "But, I love you and NOBODY will change that" Lilly said to me hugging me.

I smiled again. "I love you so much" I said. Then for the next 2 hours we talked and chatted and kissed a bit and rested. It was relaxing. Miley knew her life was going to change. Hannah's life. School. Grades. Family. Everything. She was ready and yes, Lilly was well worth the wait.

"I never been so happy" Lilly said as I sat at the edge of my bed and Lilly was brushing my hair. "Same" I managed to say.

I felt Lilly's smooth hands on my shoulders and worked down my shirt rubbing me. It felt amazing. I stood up and jumped onto her. Kissing her.

I was a happy camper. For sure.

**Authors Note: I hate this chapter! Sorry, it's really yucky and short. I will do better next chapter.**


	3. Drama

Authors Note: The last chapter I did was gross

**Authors Note:** The last chapter I did was gross. I hated it. I got writers block and I knew I had to post a new chapter so you guys wouldn't think I forget about the story. I have been thinking about the story a lot and my twin sister Carlia gave me some help. She is an amazing writer. Carlia is getting an account soon! Yay Carlia! So I'm going to stop writing this and get on with Chapter 3.

Only You

**By: Brooke McKenzie (mynameisbrooke)**

I couldn't help but drooled as I walked into her room the next day. The sun shined on my girlfriends face and it made her face look sparkly. I smiled at the sleeping girl. I placed the tray down and climbed onto my bed. "Lil" I said giving her a push. She moaned a bit. "Lilly, it's 12:30 in the afternoon and I made us Brunch and we also have the whole house to ourselves, Daddy and Jackson are at a Basket Ball game and then going some video game thing" I informed sweetly.

Lilly eyes slowly opened. "Really?" She asked me as her face light up.

I nodded my head and gave her a quick kiss. She sat up and smiled. "I made us eggs, toast, soup, and extra sweet brownies and also there are orange juice and milk," I said getting the two trays and putting them on my bed.

"Brownies? For breakfast? Honey, you know everything about me now and I mean we only been going for 12 hours?" Lilly asked me smiling as she stuck her fork in the eggs and put them into her mouth and chewed.

I giggled. "I have _always _knew everything about you," I said a bit shy. I took a bit of the buttery toast and chewed it. It was so warm.

Lilly smiled again. "Oh my gosh Miley, these eggs _are_ amazing!" Lilly perked happily eating some more. She finished her quickly and started to pick at mine. Of course, I didn't care. My girlfriend can eat. But she manages to keep a cute skinny body by playing Soccer and Swimming.

"Thanks Lil, It took me about 10 trys to keep them perfect" I said sipping my orange juice. "I have been up since like 10:00 cooking for you" I added it sweetly. A smile crept onto Lilly's face.

"Your perfect Miles" Lilly said gladly.

"I'm not perfect" I said inching closer to her. "You are" I said as tears filled my eyes.

Lilly took care of the kissing this time. She leaned into me and kissed my lips and did the whole make-out thing again. It was fabulous. Define, Fabulous.

I pulled back for air and took a bit of my Brownie. "Let's finish breakfast and then we can take quick shower and then maybe head down to the beach" I said.

"Oh, you want to me in my bathing suit, don't you?" Lilly asked me nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah, do you mind?" I asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Course not!" Lilly said smiling. Lilly grinned harder and gave me a quick kiss. I sighed and ripped a piece of brownie.

"Open" I demanded sweetly.

Lilly smiled. "Yes master" Lilly said opening her mouth. I stuck a piece of brownie in her mouth and she chewed it and smiled. I touched her hand and smiled sweetly.

"Shall we shower?" I asked her.

"We shall" Lilly said connecting her arm with mine like we are square dancing. I took my girlfriend to my bathroom.

Then after a nice shower and getting dressed and such Lilly and I ended up laying on beach towels at the beach.

My white sunglasses showed off a cute sparkly glare my pimple free face. Well that's what Lilly told me. "So sweetheart, isn't it great that we are allowed to touch each other and not be scared?" I asked her rubbing sun block on my legs.

"It's awesome, I mean I always loved you and wanted to freely touch you" Lilly said laying back. "But what about Oliver?" Lilly asked me with a nervous glance. I stopped what I was doing. What would we tell our best guy friend? He will understand. Hopefully.

"I don't know," I said nervously looking at Lilly. I took a deep breath and passed Lilly the sun block. "Put this on, I don't want your smooth skin to get burned," I said clearly.

"Aw thanks Miles, you care about me so much" Lilly said taking the sun block and rubbing it on her. She seemed to have a bit of trouble. I leaned over and helped her. "Thanks" Lilly said and then turned around to me.

Then there we were face to face. She leaned into me and once again. It seemed like we had a pattern. I put my tongue in and then put hers in. Then we do an IN and OUT type thing.

"Lillian Trescott" A harsh voice yelled.

I gasped and pulled away. Lilly looked at me and turned around.

There stood Mrs. Trescott. She did not look pleased. Her face was red. Mrs. Trescott placed her hands on her hips and gasped. "I never thought you were a…" Mrs. Trescott began but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Bisexual!? Lesbian? In love!?" Lilly screamed loudly standing up. I gulped down.

"Honey, Please don't tell this is true" Mrs. Trescott snapped firmly. Her blonde hair was perfect and straight. She wore a simple gray tracksuit. She must have been taking her morning run.

"It is" Lilly said as her face turned red. "I love Miley" Lilly said. "And I discovered that she is mine last night and I know you may not like it…but I don't care!" Lilly snapped again. Lilly looked at me and tried to smile but I didn't look back.

Mrs. Tresoctt glared at me firmly. "Miley, how dare you turn my baby into a…thing" Mrs. Trescott said. I opened my mouth. I was mad!

My face turned red. How dare she say that! "Mrs. Trescott, Lilly and I love each other and I didn't turn her into anything. She is Lilly. The one I love." I firmly said. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Mom, how could you say that?" Lilly screamed. Everyone at the beach was glaring at as. I gulped down again. Dancing through my body was nerves. A whole lot of them.

Mrs. Trescott narrowed her eyes at Lilly. "Miley doesn't love you the way a guy would love you" She said in a mad tone. "I want the best for you" She added in quickly. She glared at me again. I was now very mad.

"I love her so much Mrs. Trescott, I love her more then anybody. Even my Daddy. I love her. She is mine" I yelled at Mrs. Trescott. I didn't care who heard me. I wanted everyone to know I loved her. My face turned pale and I was really burning up with madness.

Lilly smiled at me. I smiled back. We hugged each other and held on. I kissed her. She kissed me. The whole time Mrs. Trescott was yelling at us. I wasn't listening. I made out with her the way I like it. She loved it. I knew she did. Because I did.

Mrs. Trescott grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Lilly. I lost my balance and tripped over the beach towel and fell face first into the sand. The sand went into my mouth and I really didn't hear much of Lilly screaming at her Mother because I was a little dizzy from the hard fall.

I felt Lilly pull me up and hug me. I got back to where I was. Mrs. Trescott was crying. "Thanks" I said spiting some sand out of my mouth. I looked up at Lilly who still was yelling at her mother.

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend like that again!" She screamed loudly. Mrs. Trescott cried even harder.

"Lilly, I'm just doing the best for you" She managed to saw through all the tears and sniffling. I wiped the sand off my legs and sighed. Soon Lilly was crying. I pulled her over to me and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry Lil" I said hugging her tightly. Once again Mrs. Trescott pulled me away but this time I didn't fall. I made sure I caught my balance.

"Stop!" Lilly screamed again pulling me to her. "Mom, if you want the best for me you will let me be with the one I love" Lilly said trying to be calm. I shut my eyes. I couldn't believe this. Why didn't she accept us? I knew my Daddy would.

Mrs. Trescott tried to calm herself down. "Lillian, I love you and I want you to be with a guy" She said trying to convince Lilly.

Lilly opened her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care! I'm staying with her!" Lilly screamed grabbing my hand.

"Well your not allowed in _my_ house if your still going through this" Mrs. Trescott said madly and then she pursed her lips out. "Your choice" Mrs. Tresoctt said rasing her eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips.

I opened my mouth and shut it. Mrs. Trescott…how can she? What kind of Mother would kick her own daughter out of her house!? I put my hands on my hips.

"Her" Lilly said smiling and then hug me again. She really did love me.

Mrs. Trescott eyed me. "Fine" She said and then stormed off. Lilly began to cry. I let her in my arms.

"It's okay" I said sweetly and let her cry in my arms.

"Where will I stay?" Lilly asked in between tears.

"With me!" I said in a duh tone. We sat down on the beach towels. I laid her on my lap.

"But what about your Dad?" She asked me.

"I tell him your Mom is on a trip" I said. Even though I hate lying I had too. For my girlfriend. I pulled her closer. "I will take care of it," I said sweetly. "Don't worry" I said.

"I'm sorry about My Mom" Lilly said looking up at me.

"It's okay," I said.

She does love me. I loved her. She showed it. Now how can I?

**Authors Note: **I hope this was matter. So I hoped you guys liked it and the drama is really coming in! When Carlia and I we watched

Every Other Time – Liley

By: **bluecorgi23**

It amazing.

Watch it on you tube.


	4. Simple

Authors Note: Thanks for much for all wonderful reviews

**Authors Note:**Thanks for much for all wonderful reviews! I really enjoy when I know people like the story. I would also like to thank **Carlia **my sister again for helping me with Chapter 3. So here the next chapter of all the Liley love and all the Drama! So once again thanks for the review and I'm hoping for this story to have 10 to 20 chapters. Yes, It will take a while till I hit that many chapters but keep seeing if I updated and such!

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own! But I don't so learn it, live it, accept it!

Only You

**By: Brooke McKenzie (mynameisbrooke)**

"Hey guys" Lilly and I best friend Oliver Oaken said as he walked into my room. It was 2 hours later after the whole Drama with Lilly's mother. Since then I was brushing Lilly's hair and trying to calm her down. I washed her face and I made her some warm tea. She seemed to be fine now. Oliver's brown hair looked wet, he must have be surfing. He wore a simple t-shirt that was the color gray and said "Eat. Sleep. Surf" and a pair of gray shorts which reached his knees.

I glanced at Lilly. "Hey Oliver" I said pulling my hair back. Lilly smiled at me and her blue eyes flickered with pride.

"Hey Ollie Trolly" Lilly said playfully smacking him. Lilly's blonde hair was smooth and she grinned harder when Oliver went "Ouch".

"Oliver…Lilly and I have something to tell you" I said sighing. I took a deep breath and glanced at Lilly who stopped laughing and started to walk over nex to me. She sat down next to me and inched closer. I slowly took her hand.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked. His face looked a bit worried.

"Well…Miley and I took a step in our friendship" Lilly said nervously playing with my hand. She didn't even look up at Oliver. I could smell Oliver's salty hair. Oliver raised her eyebrow. He looked a bit clueless.

"How?" He asked us sitting down.

"We are now…girlfriend and girlfriend" I said biting my thumbnail. Stupid habit of mine when I get nervous. Usually before a Hannah Montana concert. Yeah, I'm Hannah Montana. Secret Celeb Daddy calls it. "I love her and she loves me," I added in quickly.

Oliver looked confused but then he smiled. "Good for you" He said grinning and then that told us he was okay with it. I extended over into his arms and gave him a squeeze. Oliver hugged Lilly into the group hug also. When we let go I went into Lilly's arm and gave her a kiss and smiled.

"I knew he would respect us" I softly whispered into my girl's ear.

"Yeah" Lilly said hugging me harder.

"Ahem" Oliver said a bit annoyed but in a nice way. "Olly is here!" He said laughing.

I went out of Lilly's arms and smiled. "So, your okay with us?" I asked him double-checking. I still wasn't that sure.

"I'm fine with it!" Oliver said smiling.

"You're an amazing friend" I said.

"Your better then my Mother" Lilly said smiling.

"Your _mother_?" Oliver asked confused.

"She didn't accept us, She caught us at the beach today making out and she went nuts. She even pushed Miley into the sand" Lilly said as tears filled her eyes. "She kicked me out the house, so I'm going to be staying with Miley for a bit" Lilly said as the tears went down her cheek. I took my pointer friend and wiped them off her face. I hated to see my Lilly cry.

Oliver smirked. "Your mother is a bit of…you know" Oliver said.

"Bicth?" Lilly asked Oliver giggling.

Oliver nodded his pale face.

"I know" Lilly said giggling again and rested into my arms. "I'm happy now, because I'm with Miley and I'm going to live with her till forever because I know nothing will break us up" Lilly said sweetly.

"Nothing will" I said as tears filled my eyes and I grabbed her hand and give it a kiss. "Love you" I mouthed to her.

"What about school?" Oliver asked us.

"What about it?" Lilly asked a bit sharply.

"How will you take it?" Oliver asked fiddling with his hands.

"I don't care what people say, I love her, and I don't care if they make fun of us," I said. "School well be school," I said. "Also My Hannah Montana career, will be the same," I said putting my hands on my hips firmly. "Speaking of Hannah Montana tonight I have a interview on Tonight with Casey Kirkmen, want to come Lilly pad?" I asked her.

"Lilly pad?" Lilly asked me smiling. "Sure, why not? We can tell the whole world about Lannah" Lilly said.

"_Lannah?"_ I asked her confused.

"Lola/Hannah" Oliver said sweetly.

"Oh" I said and then giggled. "But I need to tell Daddy and Jackson about my new girlfriend" I said winking at Lilly.

"How about I go tell him now" I said.

"Now?" Lilly asked in a screaming type of way. "So quickly?" She asked trying to get her normal voice back.

I nodded my head. "Yup, now" I said. "Be right back" I said and then jumped off my bed and went into the hallway. I stopped in the middle of hallway and saw a picture of my Momma. "I know you would accept us" I said smiling.

Then I walked into my Daddy's room. He was fiddling with his guitar. "Hey baby doll" He said.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you," I said sitting down on his bed.

"Your not pregnant, are you?" Daddy asked nervously.

"Dad-_dy_" I said giggling giving him playfully nudge. "It's about Lilly and I," I said nervously.

"What about you and Lilly?" He asked,

"Well, we are more then just friends now" I said.

"Your girlfriend and girlfriend?" He asked me. I nodded nervously. I was nervous for his reaction. I gulped down. Part of me knew he would accept. But the other half didn't.

He pulled me closer to him and gave me a squeeze. "Well that's just wonderful, I know Lilly will take care of you better then any boy would, I know you love someone when you get the look on your face and I understand what you are and how you love" Daddy said squeezing me.

I smiled. "Can Lilly stay here for about 2 weeks?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well at the beach Today Mrs. Trescott caught Lilly and I making out at the beach and she was not happy there was about of drama with it and she kicked Lilly out the house and she has no where to live" I said.

My Daddy looked like her understood what I was saying and nodded his head. "I will speak to Mrs. Trescott about you and Lilly's love life" He said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy" I said.

"Tonight is the Tonight With Casey Kirkmen show, Are you going admit you and Lola's love life?" Daddy asked me.

"Yup" I proudly said.

"What songs are you going to sing?" He asked me. "I need to call the band so they know" He added in quickly.

"Nobody's Perfect, Old Blue Jeans, I Got Nerve and Maybe Rock star" I suggested.

"Kay, the Limo is coming at 6:30 sharp, so be ready" He said.

"Got it" I said and then hugged him again. "Thanks" I added. I got off his bed and made my way down the hallway and into my room. Lilly and Oliver watching the TV screen.

"How did it go sweetheart?" Lilly asked rushing to me and grabbing my hands.

"He said its alrigth" I said smiling. "He said you can stay here also" I added in.

"Your Dad is an amazing guy, Miles" Lilly said hugging me.

"Yeah" I softly said glancing at Oliver who was smiling. "Oh Ollies, your also a great guy" I said. He smiled.

"I know," He said in sweet tone.

"And tonight we are telling the world the truth" I said looking straight into Lilly's aqua eyes.

She nodded. "Kay" She smiled and then we kissed. A full out make-out.

I pulled back for air. "We should get ready, it's 4:30 and the limo is coming at 6:30" I said.

"Kay" Lilly said.

**Authors Note:** The next chapter will be the Interview! Later in the story the girls take a little trip to the Big Apple.

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Twist and Shout

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I really wanted to update because I had a good twist to add to the story that I think everyone will enjoy! Carlia didn't help me with this one! Sadly, It won't me Carlia edited. Just Brooke edited. So I just wanted to warn this a just a fan fiction and if have a problem with Liley don't read it please! But it you do like Liley please read! Also someone asked through an e-mail what my favorite fan fiction author and I would have to say **Kurrent**.

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own! But I don't so learn it, live it, accept it!

Only You

**By: Brooke McKenzie (mynameisbrooke)**

At 6:00 I was doing to finishing touches on my eyeliner while Lilly was adjusting her Lola wig. My Hannah Montana wig was already on and good to go. Lilly wore the white wig today matched with a white long sleeve top with a black mini skirt with white tights that had black spots and black flip-flops. Around her neck was a black choker. She still looked amazing even though she was Lola.

"Someone looks cute" Lilly said taping my shoulder. I turned around. Lilly's blue eyes looked even bluer because the make-up brought them out. Her lips looked a bit pink and I knew she applied lip-gloss.

"Look who's talking" I said extending my arm over to Lilly and giving her hug. "You look amazing in those tights," I said looking at her legs, which looked very cute and slim. Mine were a little bit skinny but I didn't mind much.

"Thanks honey bunny," Lilly said in a sweet tone. "I wanted to look extra cute for you" Lilly added in rubbing my arm grinning hard. "Ready for tonight with Casey Kirkmen?" Lilly asked me. "We are going to tell her," Lilly said.

"I'm telling her, but then your coming out" I explained smoothing lip-gloss on my dry lips.

"Got it," Lilly grinned. Lilly grabbed my hand. "It's 6:06" Lilly said looking at the small digital clock. "What time is the Limo coming again?" Lilly asked me.

"6:30" I said putting the cap on my lip-gloss. I stood up. I wore a pair of tight white jeans with brown cowgirl boots. I wore a pink cami with a white cowgirl like glittery jacket over it. A classic Hannah Montana outfit. I adjusted my wig. "Ta-Da!" I happily said and then walked over and did a little model pose. Lilly giggled and ran over to me.

"Fab!" Lilly said. "And you look like a super model" Lilly added in shyly. I raced over to my dresser and snatched my Digital camera and ran over to Lilly.

"Smile" I said and then did "peace". Lilly giggled.

"Let's get going" Lilly said trying to pull the camera down. I did. I smiled at her.

I looked her in eyes and started to kiss her. Full out make-out again. I upended my eyes wide and pulled away. "Lilly pad! We have to get going" I gasped in a hurry and then pulled my girl down the stairs and to the door.

Lilly was out of breath. "Smiles! We have time" She said. She finally caught her breath and sheepishly sat down. "You keep me going" Lilly said. Her voice was sharp and happy. She was like a sharpie marker.

"So, miss Lillian, Shall we depart?" I asked her.

"We shall," She said linking her arm with mine.

"Uh-oh" I said nervously.

"What is it Miss Miley?" Lilly asked in a British voice, which was so cute!

"We have to wait for Daddy," I said pulling her before she left the house. "You little Rascal" I giggled.

Lilly rolled her eyes and swatted the air like there was a fly there. "Pish Posh" She confirmed. "I'm a crazy thing," She said practically jumping on me.

I caught my girlfriend in my arms. "Are you drunk or something?" I asked her giggling.

She leaned into my arms. Her eyes flicked. "Nope" She said kindly. I squeeze Lilly and held onto her. Then hearing a random rhythm in my head I began to slow dance. Lilly seemed to like that.

"Sweet Lilly" I sang softly. "Oh you make feel so pretty" I sang into her ear softly.

"Oh Smiley" Lilly sang. Her voice sounded amazing. Even though she really never has a great voice. "You make me feel so perfect" Lilly sang but it sounded like she said it.

I giggled and rocked my lover back and forth. "We are so random" I said squeezing her.

"Yup" Was all Lilly could say.

"Ladies, Are ya'll ready?" Daddy said walking into the living room. He wore a suit and mustache. He is my manager.

Lilly loosed out from my grip and smiled. "I think so," Lilly said looking at me for approval.

I nodded my in approval. "Let's go" I said and then took Lilly's hand and we walked outside with Daddy to the limo. The Malibu sun hit my face. I squinted my eyes until we got into the Limo. I went to the window. Lilly was in the middle. Then Daddy.

"Did you talk to Lilly's mom?" I asked Daddy.

Daddy smile faded. "Mrs. Trescott explained to me that she does not approve of Bisexual people and Lilly is not allowed in her house" Daddy said frowning. "But Lilly, you're my daughter's girlfriend. So you're allowed in this house. All the time" Daddy said grinning.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry for my Mother" Lilly said. "Thanks Mr. S" Lilly added with a sweet grin. Lilly looked at me. Her eyes sparkled with joy. I pushed my wig hair behind my shoulders and smiled. I could see Daddy and Lilly were getting along together just fine.

Daddy told the Driver to stop when we pulled up to Globes Studios. The paparazzi mobbed the limo so we couldn't get out. Then luckily my Body Guard Roxy came in the scene and kicked all the Paparazzi out the way so we could walk through. Roxy opened the door. First Lilly went out, then I went out and then Daddy followed.

"Thanks Roxy" I said. Then flash bulbs where going off. I smiled for most of them.

"Hannah, when is your new album coming out?" One of them yelled.

"Soon" I replied posing for a picture. I blow a kiss and then Roxy tugged at my shoulder telling me we would have get inside. I waved bye. Lilly found my hand and grabbed it. I could smell the paparazzi suspicion. We held hands and walked inside. The cool air hit my face. Then a slim tall lady wearing a simple black dress walked over to me.

"I'm Casey Kirkmen manger. Please to meet you Hannah Montana, Mr. Montana, and your miss Luftangle?" The lady asked shaking my hand.

"Please to meet you," I said smiling.

"It's a pleasure," Daddy said smiling.

"Call me Liz," The lady said nodding her head. "Ok Hannah, the show goes live at 8:00pm, Casey will ask you tons of questions and some people will call in with questions and don't worry she is nice and then will you perform?" Liz asked me. Liz showed off her pearl whites. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay so good, I will perform" I replied smoothly. Lilly was still holding my head. Well my Lilly/Lola was holding my hand tightly. I think she is nervous.

"Alrigth, The show is going to start soon so I want Julie to touch up your make-up and hair" Liz said jotting down something on her clip-board. She pulled her cell-phone and punched the number 5 and brought it too her ear. "Julie?" She asked. "Yeah, it's Liz, I was wondering if you can touch up Miss Montana's make-up" Liz asked. "Great, fabulous" Liz said and the hung-up. "She will take you now, so go to room 5…. to the right" Liz said.

I nodded my head and we went straight to room 5.

The make-up room smelled hairspray. It was so thick I thought I could taste it. Julie smoothed some clear stuff on my lips and smiled. "Hannah my darling, your eyes are just amazing" Julie said touching up my eye shadow.

"Thanks" I thanked.

Julie smiled and then pulled away. "Done" She said putting the make-up down. I looked myself in the mirror. I looked different. My make-up was heavy and my lips looked all nice. I looked up at Julie.

"Thanks Julie" I said and the got off the seat. Lilly walked over to me. She looked amazing, her make-up looked touched up. She grabbed my hand.

"Ready?" She asked me. I nodded my head. It was going to be hard admitting all this to the world. I tried to smile.

15 minutes later I sat on a couch in the Casey Kirmen studio. I saw Casey talking to the camera guy. Casey wore a yellow skirt matched with a yellow blouse. Her blonde hair was curly and straight. She was holding cards.

"Good luck Hannah" Lilly said. I looked around and saw her backstage on the side. She gave me thumbs up.

I smiled and blew her a kiss. When Casey was doing talking she walked over to me. "Miss Montana, please to meet you" Casey said smiling and shook my head.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Kirkmen" I said nodding my head.

"Call me Casey," She smoothly said sitting down. "When the Camera guy says "Action" That means the camera is rolling" Casey said straighten her body up.

"Everyone ready?" The director asked. The audience cheered. I glanced at Lilly. She was still on the side of the stage.

"Okay in 5…4…3…2…1 and ACTION" The camera guy said and then a red light came on the camera. I smiled.

"Hello and welcome to Tonight with Casey Kirkmen" Casey said smiling. "I'm your host Casey Kirmen and today our guest is Miss Hannah Montana" Casey said.

The audience clapped. "Hello everyone" I said waving.

"Okay Miss Montana, shall we start with some questions?" Casey asked me.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Okay, Is it true that you're new CD that is coming out in March?" Casey asked.

"No. My CD isn't coming out till the Summer time. I'm sorry everyone! But I have been busy" I said. I _have_ been busy. With Lilly. I smiled.

Casey nodded her head. "Is it true your pregnant?" She asked me.

I widen my eyes and gasped. "Of course not!" I nearly yelled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked me. It was time to admit to the world the truth. I took a deep breath.

"Actually Casey, I have a girlfriend. I'm Bisexual," I said. I could feel everyone was silent.

Casey sighed and smiled. "So where is the lovely lady?" Casey asked me trying to smile.

"She is here actually" I said looking at the side of the stage.

"Well come on out" Casey said.

Then I cued Lilly to come out. She smiled. I stood up and gave her a kiss. The audience went "Aw". Lilly sat down next to me. I held her tightly.

"When did you realize you are Bi?" Casey asked me.

"I have always been Bisexual" I replied.

Casey nodded her head. "Let's take some questions from the Callers, Caller #1 your on with Miss Montana" Casey said.

"Hello this is Mikayla" A said from the speakers. "I was wondering if Miss Montana would like another sing off. In New York City next month" Mikayla said. I could picture her smiling.

I opened my mouth. Mikayla!? She was my worst enemy. Lilly looked at me and I looked at her. Casey raised her eyebrow. "Miss Montana?" Casey asked me.

"I will do it," I said. Lilly grabbed my hand slowly. I could feel my make-up smudging up.

The first of the show went smoothly and then I sang some hit songs. They are great.

But I was still worrying about Mikayla. The sing off. New york city. Aleast Lilly would come. Hopefully.

**Authors Note:** I got a little lazy at the end. So I hoped you enjoyed the twist. See you next time.


	6. Lilly Pad

Authors Note: Hey thanks for all the reviews

**Authors Note:** Hey thanks for all the reviews! I love reading and them and their just fab! So anyways I just wanted to say thanks to **icexbreakersxjkx32** for sending me a message about my story and her own life experience. Sadly her account was closed for a personal reason so I just wanted to mention her quickly! Also I wanted to say thank you for those you messaged me with ideas for the story. I may use some. I know some of the chapters by writing is so not like literate enough At the end of each story I know I get a bit lazy so I'm apologize. So here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own! But I don't so learn it, live it, accept it!

Only You

**By: Brooke McKenzie (mynameisbrooke)**

"New York City, Wow Miles" Lilly said brushed my tangled mess of hair. "You will have an awesome time" She said excitedly. I froze for a second. _Didn't she know she is invited? _I pulled away from the hair brushing and turned around and looked into her hazel like eyes. They were big and cheerful. Like the moon when it glows. I smiled to myself knowing that my girlfriend was like an adorable moon. I'm a silly duckling. Aren't I?

"Um Lilly, _we_ are going to have a awesome time!" I gleed. I grabbed her hands and started to dance a little. "My girlfriend is invited with me wherever I go and also you're my best friend so _you_ are coming" I explained grinning ear to ear. Happiness fell onto Lilly's face. I felt her happiness. It was like we connected.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly screamed and stood up and began to jump up and down on my bed. "Miles, are you _serious?_" She asked me between breaths and jumps. She couldn't stop. I let out a soft giggle. "This is awesome! I have never been to New York City and now I get to go there with _you_!" Lilly literally screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face was red and gleed with excitement.

"Lilly Pad!" I joked pulling my girlfriend down. "Of course I'm serious and yes NEW YORK CITY!" I said in a cute tone. Lilly pushed her hair away from her face. I raised my eyebrow. "And we are leaving next week" I added in spicy tone. Lilly smile grew larger and stood up and get jumping. I rolled my eyes sweetly. I took her hand and pulled her down and leaned into her. I smelled her coca breath. It wasn't that great of a smell but I loved it anyway.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. Her lips were soft and tender today. It was different type of feeling. I laced my fingers with hers and laid on her slim body. "Can't wait till next week,"I whispered into his ear. I breathed on my girl, my lover, my angel, only she can fill that gap in my heart. Lilly rolled over to take a breath. I breathed heavily and she smiled at me.

"I'm excited" Was all Lilly could say between hugs. Lilly's blonde hair looked a bit frizzy and her eyes looked settled and played back. "Your amazing" Lilly mumbled between hugs. Sweat went down the side of my forehead. I heavily sighed and gulped down and could feel the Malibu sun pouring on my skin. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon. Why did it feel so late? I smiled to myself.

"Lilly, want to go out to dinner and plan the trip?" I asked her looking into her eyes. Lilly sat up and pulled me up. Her face was soft and relaxed. Everything in the room seemed so calm. A smoothing jazz song played in my body. The beat was so calm and cool. I bit my thumbnail while Lilly placed her hands on her lap and laid back.

"Sure sweetheart, but tomorrow we have school" Lilly said. We have been off since Friday. It was Tuesday. We got off two extra days in the week because of a meeting. Tomorrow we were going to return. "So, we have to plan out what to say to people" Lilly softly said. She looked a bit worried. I hated seeing my sweetie worried. But of course she still looked cute.

"We are going tell people we _love_ each other" I said a bit annoyed at Lilly's sour remark. We really didn't have to say much or plan anything. People should respect us. "I don't mind what people say, most of them should respect us," I said trying to calm my voice, which I was raising a little. I didn't want to scare my girlfriend with a rude voice. Lilly tried to smile.

"Okay, where do you want to eat?" She asked me fiddling with the bed sheet. It was pale pink. I pulled my feet away from our game of Footise and thought for a second. _Where shall I take my beautiful lady? _There was a new T.G.I. Fridays out. I know that my Lilly Pad loves her hamburgers and fries.

"How about T.G.I. Fridays?, the new one, it's near Lyn Street" I asked her. A smile sat on Lilly's face. She is pretty much obsessed with hamburgers and fries. She loves your all-American food. She needs to the food for her soccer and swimming. Lilly pad just loves playing soccer and she is really amazing at swimming.

"I love my hamburgers," She said. I know my girlfriend well. "We should get ready, it might be crowded and I don't want to wait because my tummy wants food," Lilly said. She took my hand and we slide of my bed. "Can I borrow something?" She asked me. She was wearing an old t-shirt of my Dad's and a pair of Soffe shorts. She really wasn't able to get clothing ever since the fight.

"Of course, take anything you want" I said opening my closet door. "Oh my gosh, I have a new top and skirt that would like _amazing_ on you Lil!" I said remembering the new skirt and top that I brought from the mall when I was shopping with my Aunt Dolly. I pulled out a demin mini skirt which was a bit short. It was a perfect shade of blue and a pink halter-top. It was a solid color. I handed it too her.

"Thanks Miles" Lilly said grinning. She clutched onto the skirt and top. "I'm going to use the bathroom and then quickly get dressed" Lilly told me and then went into my bathroom. I nodded my head and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a fancy top that was yellow and it was really nice. It was soft and cozy. I peeled my clothing off and put on the ones I have selected. I pulled my hair of the bun and fixed it.

Soon Lilly came out. She looked AMAZING! "Lilly! You look FABLOUS!" I screamed jumping into her arms. She caught me with pride and giggled. I smiled and she held onto me tight. Her grip was soft and tender. She kissed my head. A zillion butterflies flew in my small humble body. She giggled and pushed me up.

"I must look good," She said helping me stand up. Lilly smoothed out her hair and cleared her throat. I nodded my head. Of course she did! Her legs looked long and skinny and her top fitted her perfectly. She looked like a model that was on _Project_ _Runway_. Lilly had eyeliner on and a touch of eye shadow and lip-gloss. Lilly pulled her shirt down and posed for me.

"Yes it does" I said and then grabbed her hand. "Let's get going, I have money, My treat" I firmly stated. I held her hand. She turned her head to me and smiled proudly. Our eyes locked into each other. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and rolled her eyes sweetly like I really didn't need to give her a kiss. I knew she loved it. I winked at her.

"Thanks" Lilly said as we started to walk out the door. I held onto my purse tightly. "Next time I will treat" Lilly said as her eyes flickered with pride when we walked down stairs. I saw Daddy cooking something. I smelled the air. He was making lasagna. I felt a bit bad we were eating with him tonight. Maybe tomorrow though. I walked over to him with Lilly. "Hello Mr. Stewart" Lilly politely said. I grinned at her. I squeezed Lilly's hand. I bit my lower lip. Daddy put the stirring spoon down and smiled. A relaxed feeling was in my stomach now. I liked that feeling. I sighed.

"Hello Ladies, well you be joining Jackson and I for dinner?" Daddy asked us putting the water faucet on. He slipped his hands under. Daddy's warm chocolate brown eyes were a shy and calm. I felt a little bad that he was making dinner and we were not going to eat it. Well, he could always make leftovers. I shut my eyes and glanced at Lilly.

"Daddy, Lilly and I are going T.G.I. Fridays tonight, we need some personal time to talk about the trip to NYC" I said calmly. Daddy nodded and simply replied, "Okay, have fun". I was happy he wasn't mad. I smiled. "Thanks Daddy" I said squeezing him. He hugged me tightly. I was proud to be a daughter of such a great man.

After Lilly and I said "bye" and such we headed outside. We decided to walk today. It has a nice day and it would be good for us to chat a bit. The sun beamed on my face. I held Lilly's hand. "It is such a nice day out sweetie" I said looking over at Lilly. Lilly looked up and smiled. The sun was setting. It was beautiful.

"I know" Lilly said as we made a turn. "It's just define" Lilly said giggling. My girlfriend can sometimes be a ding-dong. But of course I will always love her. We made our way to T.G.I Fridays. The line wasn't that bad. They took our names and told us to wait. We went over to the cushion couches and took a sit. I smiled.

"This is nice Lil," I said holding her hand still. It seemed like I never let go. We chatted about New York City and school until they called our names. I stood up. "After you" I said clearing the pathway for my girlfriend. She looked over at me and smiled. She walked ahead. I giggled and followed her. The waiter told us where we sat. I scooted in the seat.

Lilly sat across from me and pulled out the menu. "So what is my girlfriend getting?" Lilly asked in a sultry tone. She glanced at the menu. Her eyes studied the menu. They looked focus. I'm really am so in love with her. I sighed. I needed to reply to her question like now! I giggled to myself. It seems like I always took myself in my little Miley mind.

"Probably a steak with a salad" I replied. Lilly nodded her head. I took a peek at the menu. I could feel eyes on us when I leaned over to kiss her. She kissed me back. I winked at her and sat back. I saw the Waiter was coming up when we kissed but then he went away. Confused, I settled back in my seat and relaxed.

"Ready for New York city?" Lilly asked me excited. Before I could answer a guy in a black suit came up too us. He looked a bit mad. I widen my eyes and glared at Lilly who looked confused. He put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me?" Lilly asked the man confused. He made a face and keep glaring at us. It was so odd.

"You two are kicked out of this restaurant, we do not allow Bisexual couples allowed" The man said firmly. I couldn't believe what he just said. I stood up and huffed. The man pointed to the door. No way I was leaving! I was not putting up with this! I glanced at Lilly who's face was bright red and very stern and mad and she was looked angry. My emotions were mixed all over my body.

"Excuse me!? You are kicking us out because were _gay_" Lilly shouted. She looked at me. "This is against the law" Lilly said and then pulled her cell phone out. "I'm calling the police and you will be arrested" Lilly fiercely yelled. Everyone was staring. I was confused.

"This my restaurant and I'm telling _you _two to leave because you're unnatural," The man said raising his eyebrow. The man looked mad and angry. What is wrong with him!? It was not my turn to speak and tell my point of view in this.

"This is wrong" I said icy. "Sir your cruel and I don't get what is wrong with you and us, we did _nothing _to you" I shouted. My face was bright red and I was standing up. No longer holding Lilly's hand. How did he find out anyway? Everyone in the restaurant was silent the fight was pretty rolling on.

"Leave" The man simply said.

"Let's get out of here" Lilly said and then walked to me. I nodded my head. "Goodbye fat ass jerk!" Lilly screamed. I never heard my girlfriend curse so loudly before. I smiled at her and whispered "Bad Lilly pad, but I still love you". Lilly looked over at me. "I know" She perked and then we walked outside the restaurant. "Were shall we go?" Lilly asked me.

"Let's go on the board walk and get some ice cream," I said happily. Lilly nodded. We walked around the boardwalk talking and chatting a bit. I was finally calm. All the angry that was built up in my chest was gone. "Yum" I said licking my chocolate ice cream, which sat on a cone. It was dripping a bit.

"May Lilly have a lick?" Lilly asked me in a baby tone. I lowered my ice cream from my lips.

"Can Miley have a kiss from her true love?" I asked her sweetly. I smiled. She leaned into me and we kissed and kissed. Who cares if people stared? I didn't mind. They should mind there own business for once. Lilly pulled away and licked her ice cream.

"This is better then T.G.I.F" Lilly said.

"I hear ya," I said. My blue eyes flickered at the sunset. "Lilly! Look, the sun is setting lets watch" I said.

We then made ourselves cozy on the beach and watched the sun set. Despite the drama at the restaurant, I still had a fun night out with my lover. I could not wait till NYC. I didn't care about sing off with Mikayla.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
